


Shots and Secrets

by AtowncalledMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Maia Roberts has spent the evening watching Isabelle Lightwood. A clumsy idiot might just do them both a favor.This work is not to be reposted anywhere else or translated without my permission.





	Shots and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.

Maia made her way through the bar of the Hunter’s Moon, cleaning tables, her extra-sensitive hearing picking up snippets of conversation from the tables around her. A smile tugged at her lips when she heard Isabelle Lightwood’s impatient huff. The shadowhunter’s friends weren’t drinking fast enough, apparently. 

Finally reaching the goal she’d been working towards, Maia bent over the table, wiping it down. She had to bite her lip when she felt the prickle of watching eyes on her skin. Raising her head, she looked into those pretty brown eyes, her knees almost going weak when Izzy didn’t look away.

It wasn’t the first time that evening their eyes had met and it definitely wouldn’t be the last.

“Next round is on me,” Maia said breathlessly, straightening up before she lost control of herself. A couple of cheers rang out from around the table. She couldn’t say who was excited by the prospect of free drinks, she only had eyes for Izzy.

Izzy watched Maia weave her way back through the packed bar, her breath catching as she watched the sway of Maia’ hips. The sight was intoxicating. It seemed like a decade had passed before Maia returned, the minutes stretching out. Finally, holding a tray above her head to avoid hitting anyone with it, Maia made it back to their table.

Maia was placing shots down in front of Izzy’s friends when some idiot smashed into her, sending her tumbling into Izzy’s lap.

The remaining shots on the tray splashed over Izzy’s short red dress. The rest of the table’s patrons stared with bated breath.

“Sorry!” Maia pulled her cloth out to dab at Izzy’s chest, her hand lingering when Izzy gripped her thighs to stop her from falling again. “I’ve something in the back that can get that out.” 

Maia met Izzy’s gaze once more.

Izzy silently followed Maia, feeling eyes bore into her back. She didn’t care about the stain, too busy eyeing Maia’s ass.

Maia spun on the spot as soon as the door closed behind Izzy. She pushed the Shadowhunter up against the door, capturing Izzy’s red velvety lips with her own, sighing when Izzy’s hands slid into her hair.

Izzy opened up when Maia’s tongue flicked out, failing to bite back a moan when Maia’s tongue met her own. Her fingers tightened, pulling Maia closer, as she had wanted to do all night. 

“Do you think they suspect anything?” Maia asked, pulling back to whisper the words against Izzy’s lips, her hands sliding down Izzy’s back to cup her ass.

“Uh-uh,” Izzy said, ducking in to catch Maia’s lips once more.

“Can you get away tonight?” Maia whispered between kisses. Izzy’s nod had her stomach clenching. “Stay at my place?” she asked.

Izzy nodded, stealing one last kiss before returning to her table.

“Have fun?” Jace asked when Izzy sat down.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Izzy muttered.

“Uh-huh. Why’s Maia wearing your lipstick then?” Jace shot back, grinning at Izzy’s blush.


End file.
